


Restart the Story

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Forced to kill, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, I just wrote it, I think that's what's going on but tbh I have no idea, Implied Memory Loss, Loss of Control, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Roman is designed to win.Remus is designed to lose.It's a game, a test, a simulation. They're both aware of its false nature but this is how it's always been. Time doesn't move linear, it's a story that needs to be finished, it's multiple stories that continue forever.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Restart the Story

Roman is designed to win.

Remus is designed to lose.

Neither of them thinks they are human, at least not anymore.

It's a game, a test, a simulation. They're both aware of its false nature but this is how it's always been. Time doesn't move linear, it's a story that needs to be finished, it's multiple stories that continue forever.

Once Roman wins, he gets rewarded with a short view of a happy ending he won't actually get to live before a new story begins and he loses it all. Roman is the prince, the savior, the hero.

Once Remus loses, he gets to watch from his cell or from beyond the grave, gets to see Roman be offered not real smiles that are wiped away forever once it resets. Remus is the Duke, the monster, the villain.

This is how it's always been.

Remus is happy to destroy whatever he can while he's around and Roman is happy to protect and be praised for defeating him.

Roman has never killed Remus before.

At least, not directly. Remus always is defeated but he's either imprisoned or somehow brings about his own demise so Roman has never shed his blood.

"Kill me," Remus tells Roman the first time the story changes, the Prince is standing over the fallen man with his sword against the Duke's chest. "It's alright."

Roman doesn't realize he's crying as he struggles to regain control of his arms, to pull the sword away and not be forced to kill his brother.

"I've been dying for years." The Duke does nothing to move and neither of them knows if it's because he can't move like Roman or if he simply doesn't care to. "It doesn't even hurt that much, you should try it." Remus giggles as Roman's hands shake with the strain of resisting.

Roman isn't happy anymore after his arms give out and the blade plunges into the Duke's heart, he's not happy when people cheer and reward him for killing his brother, he's not happy when the story forces him to marry the maiden he saved before erasing her forever.

Remus and Roman are never brothers, the story never connects them like that, the fake people never recognize what they look like. They have no reason to be brothers but they know that they are, that they once were.

It's a simulation, a test. They always pass, the game never lets them fail, Remus can't stop being the villain and Roman can't stop defeating him.

"I want to stop fighting," Roman tells Remus as they meet on the battlefield for the millionth time. "I'm tired of this story."

Remus's ever-present grin falters slightly. "I don't think we get the choice," Remus says and they both draw their weapons, Roman's body moves without his permission but Remus just gives in and does it. "I think we're just code at this point, a bunch of numbers."

Roman shoots forward with his sword, metal clinking against metal as Remus blocks. "How do we even know what that is?" Roman asks as he dodges the morning star that almost smashes into his head. "Why can't we break it? Why do I want to go to a home I can't remember?"

Remus chuckles at that, looking sad and resigned. "I miss mom-" He's silenced as Roman cuts off his head and Roman watches in horror as it rolls and blood squirts from the neck.

Roman doesn't get a happy ending that time, the story resets immediately into something new and Roman goes through the motions until he's at the first battle but the cloaked figure that stands before him doesn't wear a manic smile or a similar face.

"Who are you?" The stranger asks, looking just as scared and confused as Roman. "You're not- where's Patton?"

"I am Prince Roman." The prince doesn't have the energy to put effort into his introduction, he hasn't in so long but the story demands he reply. "I am- I am the hero of this story, here to-to put an end to your evil ways." Roman raises his sword to point at them. "I'm sorry." He says when his voice is freed from the script. "I'd imagine they are wherever Remus is."

"I see." This fight is harder than any fight Roman's had, not because the cloaked man is stronger but because he's obviously scared. He doesn't fight directly like Remus does, dodging and weaving around the Prince's blade.

It's only so long before he makes a mistake, either because he's tired or because the story demanded he did and Roman finds his sword buried in the man's gut. "I'm sorry." He whispers, standing this close to the person who has scales marking down their face.

He only let out a small pained wheeze, gripping around where the sword pierced his stomach.

They have to wait, Roman has to stand and watch a man slowly bleed out because he's not allowed to move and help him die faster to end his pain. Remus always died quick, Roman was never forced to watch, this stranger reaches out with a bloody hand to grip onto Roman's shirt and leans on him.

"It'll be okay." They whimper out. "Thisss- it's a punishment. It'll end soon."

The story resets.

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask "Hey Miranda, what the heck is this?" to which I will reply "I have no freaking clue, my dude. The idea just possessed me."
> 
> I think what's going on is people being forced into like virtual reality or something to play out stories that are all a little different but pretty much the same over and over until they completely forget who they are and just accept this as their life.
> 
> Roman and Remus are good, they play along with only minor resistance because who knows how long they've been in there and it only changes when Remus seems to remember something so they need to yoink that away before Roman remembers too and thus, they replace him so Roman can continue his story.


End file.
